Shiver
by DANHK
Summary: El amor lo puede todo... Al menos, así fue en nuestro caso.


**Título–** Shiver

**Disclaimer–** No me pertenece… blah, blah, blah… Derechos de autor sobre personajes van a un pequeño coreano con gran imaginación.

**Dedicatoria–** A Kuchiki Hiwatari. Quería terminar este one-shot a tiempo, pero fue imposible por la escuela. Disculpa. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! Con cariño. Espero que te guste.

* * *

><p>El cielo vigilaba impávido el desarrollo de la vida de la gente que habitaba esa gran zona conurbada. Ninguna nube enturbiaba la visión serena del manto celeste que resguarda, receloso, el planeta.<p>

"Infinito..."

La cándida sensación de los rayos del astro rey bañaba pacíficamente la fisonomía del joven de ojos rasgados. Su rostro elevado al cielo aspiraba profundamente la brisa, que recorría juguetonamente a través de las copas de los árboles y entre los pétalos de las flores multicolores que creaban una fina alfombra aquí y allá, intentando hacer suyos cada dulce aroma que se desprendía de las joyas verdes desperdigadas por el césped.

El gorgoteo del agua de la fuente y el suave trino de los gorriones y pinzones que reposaban en las delicadas ramitas de los árboles llegaban a sus oídos apaciguando su espíritu en una especie de nana. Una dulce sinfonía compuesta sólo para él. Para celebrar la felicidad que ahora vivía. Para festejar que había sobrevivido a tantas pruebas, superado tantos dolores…

"Perfecto…"

Sí, no cabía la menor duda, el mundo vitoreaba su tenacidad, su amor… Los recuerdos felices eran los más en ésta época de dicha. No importaban ya las dificultades, ni la desesperación, sólo las risas y la paz.

"Ardiente…"

Unos cálidos dedos acariciaron levemente su mano izquierda, entrelazándose sutilmente con los propios. Continuó con los ojos cerrados. No necesitaba abrirlos para reconocer a quién pertenecía ese tacto. Tan único. Tan delicado. Tan firme. Tan suyo.

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, siendo recogida por una boca húmeda y hambrienta. Ella devoraba sus labios con fruición, saboreando el sabor de la esencia del joven. Era un beso apasionado. Caliente. Sintió cómo su lengua danzaba un intrincado baile con las intrusa, girando, entretejiéndose salvajemente para intentar no ceder el control… aunque sabía que por más que fingiera, adoraba que él lo dominara. Su corazón dio un vuelco como afirmando que adoraba ser sometido por aquella otra persona especial.

"Armonioso…"

–Dai –murmuró en apenas un hilo de voz. Temiendo que aquel magnífico ser que iluminaba sus días y velaba sus noches pudiese desaparecer si era escuchado.

–Estoy contigo Jaehee. Jamás me alejaré de tu lado… Pase lo que pase estaremos juntos.

Su voz, sosiega mi alma inquieta. Silencia mi impío corazón que alguna vez dudo que existirá un amor tan perfecto como para acallar la pena y superar un dolo creado por incertidumbre del ser amado.

Aquí estás tú. Aquí estoy yo. Uno al lado del otro. Para recorrer juntos el tortuoso camino de los eones ínfimos. Ni un sólo segundo marcado por la manecilla torcida del gran reloj del padre tiempo sería suficiente para desvanecer el cadencioso sentimiento que alberga este pecho corrompido.

"Te calamar."

Tal vez una tontería para todo el mundo, pero para mí lo significaba todo. No había necesidad de expresarlo con palabras ni de definirlo. Cualquier adjetivo está bien mientras se trate de ti. Yo sé que este sentimiento se transmitirá. Aún con las inclemencias impuestas arbitrariamente por una sociedad cegada e incapaz de comprender lo que resulta diferente de los límites establecidos.

Aún con todo ello sobrevivieron, naufragando en el profundo mar oscuro de lamentos que se extendió enturbiando la idea del futuro que pensamos haber vislumbrado un día.

"Ni la muerte…"

Los días en la cabaña perdida en el bosque fueron los más felices de mi vida. Eran mi resguardo en las largas noches que se sucedían una tras otra en el hospital y me despertaba temblando sin control… Cuando pensé que moriría en vida. Cuando me hallaba atrapado en medio de esa jaula de blancas paredes adosada de gente que con prejuicios me señalaba como un proscrito pecador.

Mas tu recuerdo nunca me abandonó. Ni aún cuando besando la muerte pensé que era el final. Me reconfortaba el pensar que mientras estuviésemos vivos habría una oportunidad. Que algún día hallaríamos aquél paraíso que entrevimos al huir dejando todo atrás aquella vez. Bien dicen que la esperanza es lo último que muere…

"Todo eso y más representas tú."

Su esencia. Meciendo los velos de mi mente, elimina el titubeo que puede hacerme su presa. Un trago agridulce exhumaba la pasión que consolidaba aquella relación tormentosa. Cuando lo tenía tan cerca, cuando lo besaba, cuando lo poseía, cuando colmaba su alma con su sola presencia… Ningún detalle mínimo que en su momento simularon obstáculos insalvables florecieron ni enturbiaron el sentimiento sublime que nos embarga internamente hasta llegar a un punto de necesidad tal de no poder seguir adelante sin el otro.

"Lo logramos."

Y entonces, acude a mi mente, la probable revelación de esta unión beatífica "¿No fue el deseo de libertad aquello mismo que nos atrapó?"

_Ahora no hay más qué decir. Vayamos a donde vayamos. Hagamos lo que hagamos. Somos libres._


End file.
